RWBY Transformers
by NextgenCreator
Summary: Between the events of Prime and Robots in Disguise (2015). When the Allspark crash lands on to Remnant, it turns everything on it, even the creatures of Grimm, into machines. Now with the Allspark in play, Ruby must lead the Autobeacons and wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the Deceptifangs!
1. Theme Song

RWBY!

Transformers!

Something strange is watching over you

Coming from deep space above above

And there's nothing you can do!

Griff: Yes you can.

Like what?

Griff: Well, shooting your long time nemesis in the dick.

Fair enough.

Director: Okay, take two.

RWBY!

Transformers!

Something strange is watching over you,

Coming from deep space above,

And there's almost nothing you can do!

Prepare to strike, there'll be no place to run,

When you're caught within the light,

Of the mysterious Allspark!

RWBY Transformers, hunters disguised as robots in disguise!

RWBY Transformers, more than meets the eye!

Griff: Literally!

Strong enough to break the bravest of hearts,

So we have to assemble together,

and no, we can't stay light years apart.

To stand divided we all will fall,

Until our darkest hour,

When the light will save us all!

RWBY Transformers, more than they appear!

RWBY Transformers, justice, Dust and gears!

Autobeacons wage their battle to destroy…

the evil forces of…

The Deceptifangs!

Simmons: Seriously, this is not made up!

RWBY Transformers!

It's judgment day and now we've made our stand.

And for now the powers of darkness

Have been driven from our land

The battle is just about over over but the war has already begun

And this way it will remain,

'Til the day we all are one!

RWBY Transformers!

Hunters disguised as robots in disguise!

RWBY Transformers!

More than meets the eye!

Griff: Literally!

RWBY Transformers!

Simmons: Suck it Finland!

Griff: Simmons, I said no trash talk!

Simmons: Oh. Sorry Finland.


	2. Chapter 1

Before time began, there was the Allspark. No being knows where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds, and fill them with life. That is how **The Transformers** were born. For a time they lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, known as the Autobots, and others for evil, known as the Decepticons. The Great War has begun, it ravaged Cybertron until it was consumed by death, and it was lost to the far reaches of space.

Now in the hands of the heroic Optimus Prime, commander of The Ark and leader of the Autobots, he must protect the Allspark from Megatron and his despicable Dcepticons. Assisting him are the Wreckers, led by Ultra Magnus. But just before they can be sure they're safe, Ratchet, the medic, runs it and tells Optimus that the Decepticon ship, The Nemesis, is on their tail! "Hey Ratchet, are you going to fix me up or not?" the Wrecker Cloudcracker shouted. Cloudcracker was a young solider who worships Optimus like some kind of celebrity. "I'll be back as soon as I warn Optimus!" he replied. Ratchet ran through the hallway just in time for Optimus is about to store the Allspark. "Optimus," Ratchet said. "I know, he's here." he replied.

They both walked and communicated about the attack. As they soon entered the medical wing, Red Alert, Ratchet's brother in-law, finished repairing Cloudcracker. "All set!" he said. A explosion has been triggered by Megatron, leader of the infamous Decepticons, and Optimus ran with the Allspark with the Wreckers following right behind him. Ultra Magnus, Hound, a cocky solider and former Decepticon, Wheeljack, a weapons designer, tinkerer and demolitions expert, Ratchet and Cloudcracker fight off Skywarp, the purple seeker, Soundwave, a weaponized boom box who combines the robotic voice of Hal 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey with the supply of assistants of Jeff Dunham, Shockwave, the purple cyclops with a cannon for a hand, Dropkick, a arrogant youngster who solved problems with nothing but his feet, and Steeljaw, one of Soundwave's minions, a coyote with hip rockets and a heat-seeking missile on his back.

Evading the conflict, Optimus ran towards the Safe of Pimps, which is used to store the Allspark, and just before he can reach it, Megatron tackles him. "You're not going to win this time, Prime!" Megatron said. "In your sleep, Megatron!" he replied. Optimus hurls the Allspark over to Ultra Magnus, who transforms into truck mode and goes into the control room, as soon he arrived, Dropkick kicks the door open and tells Ultra Magnus, "Hand it over, I knew Optimus threw it to you." "Never!" he replied. "Very well," said Dropkick, "I'll get it myself and make me ruler of Cybertron and the universe!" Ultra Magnus and Dropkick tussled for the Allspark, as soon Ultra Magnus snatched it, Dropkick kicked it, sending it flying, accidentally through one of the windows!

"DROPKICK!" Megatron shouted. "Uh-oh." he replied. Once he got up, he accidentally engaged the quantum jump! "Yes, m'lord?" Dropkick said. "You remind me of Starscream. I am upset at you." Megatron replied. "How?" he said. "You were foolish, arrogant and hotheaded like him." Shockwave replied. "Soundwave superior, Dropkick inferior." Soundwave said. "Because of you, it's lost forever!" Megatron shouted furiously. "Nemesis to Megatron, do you read me Megatron?" A voice was heard form Soundwave's chest, it was no other than Decepticon Air Commander Starscream! "What is it Starscream?" Megatron said. "I have made some adjustments to your new arm. It has access to my null ray, Mismatch's rocket launcher, Conduit's assault rifle and Flashflood's freeze ray." he said. "Laserbeak will deliver it to you." "Well done Starscream, thanks for not disappointing me." Megatron replied.

Dropkick walked away from Megatron and kicked Soundwave. Furiously, he jumped out a window to go after the Allspark. "Do not do it!" shouted Shockwave. But it was too late, he was going after the Allspark for himself. Dropkick was on a solo mission he was waiting for his whole life. He scattered across the galaxy hoping to find it, searching every star and every world. Just when all hope seemed lost, a message of new discovery drew him to an unknown planet called Remnant. But he was already to late...


	3. Chapter 2

Where we left off, the Allspark was kicked into space courtesy of the Decepticon Dropkick leaving him after it. He looked across the galaxy until he reached Remnant. Before he could grab it an Autobot is about to catch him...

"At last, the Allspark is mine. After all these stellar cycles of waiting, Megatron will bow before me!" Dropkick said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Megatron will bow before me." a Samuel L. Jackson type voice said. "Who's there?" Dropkick asked. Suddenly, a electric net comes out of the Autobot's hand and tangles up Dropkick. "Gah! Let me outta this net!" Dropkick shouted. "Surprised?" The Autobot said. "Jazz, you ruined my chances of becoming ruler of the universe!" Dropkick said. Jazz is a slang talking lieutenant who rocks his signature sunglasses look as well as extending his own swagger to the battlefield. "You are under arrest, completely." Jazz said. "Oh, really, how come I got the Allspark in my hands?" asked Dropkick. Jazz took the Allspark from Dropkick's hands. "Not anymore." Jazz replied. Dropkick used his rocket boots to float around in space trying to kick Jazz. But with every attempt, he missed. Until the net got to Jazz's face and electrocuted him. Jazz grabbed the net and used the jetpack tho propel him to where Dropkick can't reach the Allspark. "Hey Jazz, asteroid!" Dropkick shouted. Jazz evaded the asteroid but it hit the Allspark sending it to Remnant's gravitational field. Both Jazz and Dropkick gasped as it was sent to Remnant.

Meanwhile on one of Remnant's kingdoms, Vale, a team of girls is walking in the streets of the city, Vale. The girls' names were Ruby Rose, a young girl cloaked in red, Weiss Schnee, a white haired girl who wears a combat skirt of the same color as her hair, Blake Belladonna, a cat Faunus and former White Fang member, and Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's sister, but please, if you meet her, **DON'T** piss her off. Together they are Team **RWBY**, some the greatest Beacon Academy students ever known! "So Ruby, what are we going to do today?" asked Weiss. "Today we are going to prank call some people, mainly some bartenders and by the request of Yang, Junior." Ruby said. "Yes!" Yang said. "Then we are going to..." Suddenly an asteroid comes down from the sky and crash lands in the Emerald Forest making a loud boom. "What was that?" Ruby asked frightened. "Don't know, but let's check it out." Blake replied. By the time they have entered Beacon Academy, they were going to tell Prof. Ozpin that they were going to investigate the Emerald Forest for the mysterious asteroid. Turns out they were too late. Professor Goodwitch sent Team CFVY to investigate, surprised, they were supposed to be the ones to find what it is.

In the Emerald Forest, Team CFVY decided to split up, Coco, a beret wearing badass, and Velvet, a shy rabbit Faunus took left while Fox, despite his name, he's not a Faunus, and Yatsuhashi, a samurai type fighter, went right. "Coco are you sure that thing went here?" Velvet asked. "Yep." Coco replied. Suddenly, as they were walking, electric surges come from the ground, they were drawing near the source where it is coming from. "Coco..." Velvet said. "I think we have found something extraordinary since the discovery of Dust." "What?" Coco asked. Velvet pointed at the cyber formed cave and said "That cave." Both Coco and Velvet walked into the cyber formed cave and discovered a mysterious cube that made the cave. "Should we touch it?" Velvet asked Coco. "Not if I touch it and if I come out okay." Coco replied. Once Coco touched the cube, she was electrocuted, cyber forming her in the process. "Coco, no!" Velvet screamed. She tried to get Coco away from the cube, but once she touched her, she was electrocuted as well. Fox and Yatsuhashi ran to help their comrades but they were electrocuted too.

A few nanoclicks later, Team CFVY wakes up, or reboots, discovering their new Cybertronian bodies. Each member resembled a familiar Autobot, Coco was the first one to wake up and dragged her comrades out of the cave. "Velvet, we are alive again" Coco said. Velvet was nervous, she told Coco "What happened?" "We were electrocuted but turned into giant robots." she replied. "We must go back to Beacon and warn Ozpin." said Fox. "What are we supposed to do, walk?" Yatsuhashi asked. "Nope, we'll do this." Fox replied. "Do what?" Velvet asked Fox. Fox jumped and transformed into a Ford Mustang GT. "On a scale of 1-10, how astonished are you?" Fox asked. "Seven." said Velvet, "Six." said Coco, "Not bad, six is a good number for how astonished I am." said Yatsuhashi. "My turn." Coco said. Coco ran and transformed into a Porsche 935 Turbo. Yatsuhashi came along to, he leaped, then rolled and finally transformed into a Cadillac Escalade to follow him. Then it was Velvet's turn, her teammates want her to try it. "Well, here goes nothing." she said. She ran as fast as she could, running past her teammates but tripped over a rock and transformed into a FV4034 Challenger 2 tank. "Wow," she said "I am impressed." With their new vehicle forms, Team CFVY went back to Beacon to show off what they found. But they were watched.

A Decepticon was watching from the bushes near the cave, that Decepticon was Mismatch, a mean, green, rocket firing machine who was built from parts from old Autobots. "Mismatch to Starscream, do you read me?" he said on his communicator. "Starscream, DO YOU SLAGGING READ ME?" "What is it now, Mismatch?" he replied. "The Allspark cyber formed the humans." said Mismatch. "We need to warn Megatron, and fast!" "Thanks for the report Mismatch," said Starscream. "I am about to tell him that." On The Nemesis, Starscream commands Conduit to pick up Megatron and the rest who ambushed The Ark and in a astrosecond The Nemesis is over The Ark, Megatron, Skywarp, Soundwave and Shockwave hop on board. "Wait," said Thundercracker, Starscream's brother. "Where's Dropkick?" "He went after the Allspark in the quantum tunnel, probably never to be seen again." Shockwave replied. "Well, that's one less arrogant Decepticon to worry about." Megatron said. "Lord Megatron, the Allspark is cyber forming Remnant, Mismatch saw it with his own optics!" Starscream shouted. "Great, with the Allspark there, it will cause chaos!" Megatron said. "Well, let's get it!" Starscream said. "No!" said Megatron. "Optimus will follow us of we do that." "This gives me an idea." Conduit said. Ten nanoclicks later, The Ark's thrusters have explosives strapped on them. Starscream pressed a button, then the explosives were detonated and the thrusters were destroyed. "That should hold them off." Starscream said. The Autobots may be down, but they aren't out!


	4. Chapter 3

Where we left off, the Allspark was almost in Dropkick's grasp, but Jazz has caught him, causing it to crash land on Remnant. Prof. Ozpin has sent Team CFVY to investigate but they were turned into giant robots that transform into vehicles! Now they are about to Beacon Academy to tell Prof. Ozpin about what they found.

Team RWBY was feeling glum and depressed that they were not the ones for the job. "Why them? We were supposed to be the ones discovering it!" Ruby said. "I am sorry Ruby," said Prof. Ozpin. "But neither you nor your team were present." Team RWBY realized that the afternoon stroll they had cost them the job in the Emerald Forest. Suddenly, vehicles were coming to Beacon, "This cannot be good." Blake said. Team RWBY ran to the entrance and see a tank and three cars coming towards the entrance. They prepare to attack the vehicles starting with the tank, they aim their weapons at it "Steady," said Ruby, then the Porsche drifted behind them. "Surprised?" the Porsche said in a familiar voice. "Coco?" Weiss asked. Ruby who had her eyes on the tank preparing to shoot, but then Yang taps her on the shoulder and tells Ruby "Did that Porsche remind you of someone?" Ruby put Crescent Rose up and commands her teammates to put their weapons up and prepare to witness what happened to Team CFVY.

The Porsche that was near Weiss transformed, the arms came out first, then the car folded, the hood flipped up then down, the rear fenders flipped down while the feet flipped up, and the windshield slides away and pushed down to reveal Coco portraying as Jazz. The Mustang was next revealing Fox as Wheeljack, the tank followed after Fox, the tank revealed herself in the name of Velvet as Scattershot and finally the Escalade revealed Yatsuhashi as Sideswipe. Team RWBY was awed about what they saw, "That was amazing!" Yang said. Ruby, Weiss and Blake agreed what Yang said. Ruby ran toward the cafeteria and barged through the doors and shouted "Team CFVY is back, but this time with something awesome to show you guys!" The students ran past Ruby and few trampled over her to see what Team CFVY had brought.

Meanwhile in the main hallway, Cardin Winchester, the leader of Team CRDL, hears loud footsteps, he fears it may be a large creature of Grimm. Then, the doors came down and Cardin evaded them! Suddenly, he saw a giant robot triceratops, it drew attention to Cardin and it stopped liked it was about to talk to him, but it did, he said: "Excuse me." "C'mon Scarlet, over here." His teammate said from a distance. Scarlet was once a teenage boy and a member of Team SSSN, but now he portrays as the Dinobot Snarl. He transformed from triceratops form to robot form and ran to his teammates Sun, a riffraff stowaway who portrays as the Autobot Crosshairs, Sage, who portrays Bulkhead, and Neptune, who portrays Ratchet. Cardin and the rest of Team CRDL followed Team SSSN to see what's all the fuss is about. Suddenly, a green off-road truck ,which it was Sage, stopped and said "Y'all need a ride?" "Yep." Cardin replied. As they got into the truck Cardin asked Sage "Where are we going?" "Emerald Forest." he replied. "Okay guys, buckle up, this is gonna be one hell of a ride." Cardin said.

Meanwhile in Prof. Ozpin's office, Team RWBY is in a bit of trouble. "You four must know that the discovery that Team CFVY found is bad news for Remnant." Ozpin said to the team. "So that's why the Emerald Forest is off limits." "You have got to be kidding me!" Weiss responded. "I mean, we fought a Death Stalker and a Nevermore there! There's no way you are putting a place memories are made off limits!" Ruby said. "Speaking of Death Stalkers and Nevermores, I saw a cyber formed Death Stalker and it transformed into a formula one race car." Ozpin said. "But what about the others?" Blake asked. "Oh dear. I didn't see that one coming." he replied. "Ruby, would you go get the others?" Ozpin asked Ruby. "Don't mind if I do." she replied.

Meanwhile in the Emerald Forest, Teams SSSN and CFVY saw the process of what the mysterious cube can do. "Is this safe or what?" Jaune asked. "I go with or what, Jauney boy." Cardin replied. Jaune walked towards the cube and touched it, then he became paralyzed. "I want to smash it! This is for Jaune you overgrown rustbucket!" Nora shouted. She ran towards it with Magnhild in hammer form attempting to smash it. She jumped and when she was about to smash it, time stopped. The cube has already targeted Nora, Jaune, Cardin and everyone else on teams JNPR and CRDL. "Nora, watch out!" Lie Ren shouted. He pushed Nora aside making her avoiding the electric shock for the cube. "Oh come on Ren, it paralyzed Jaune!" Nora said. "But I won't let it paralyze you." Ren responded. Suddenly, the cube electrocuted him, then Nora, then Jaune. Pyrrha came to the rescue but she was electrocuted as well.

By the time team JNPR woke up, they were already transformerized, Jaune looking at himself, representing the Dinobot leader Grimlock, said " What happened to me?" "Jaune, you alright?" Ren said. "Me Grimlock all right. Me Grimlock got shook up badly." he replied. Ren, Nora and Pyrrha gasped what Jaune said. "Y- Y- You're Grimlock! You're a monster!" Pyrrha said scared out off her own mind. "Me Grimlock know me Jaune is Grimlock." Jaune said. Nora punched him in the face trying to make him speak right. "Ow." Jaune said. "Do you feel better now?" asked Nora. "Yes, I do feel better now and I can speak normal again!" he replied. "So if Jaune's Grimlock, then who am I?" Pyrrha asked. "Strafe." Jaune replied. "How did you know?" she asked. "Along with X-Ray and Vav, I also read Transformers comics. I know Transformers really well." he replied. "Wait, which Transformer am I?" Nora asked. "Hmm, muscular build, weapons attached to arms, ah! You're weapons specialist Ironhide!" he replied. "Which makes Ren, the Autobot Prowl." Jaune said. Cardin exited the cave transformerized as well as his teammates. "Hey Cardin, you're Lockdown." Jaune said. "I am?" he replied. "Wait, Russel is Blitzwing, Dove is Shockwave and Sky is Barricade. Which makes me Lockdown, you're right Jauney boy! We should have our own Transformers club!" Cardin said. Jaune smiled at him and nodded his head.

"Freeze Autobot scumbags." A voice said. They all turned to whoever said that. "Who are you calling a scumbag, scumbag?" Sun said to the voice. The teams got out their weapons, and await for whoever said that to come out, and it did. "Whoa, didn't see that coming." Said the voice. "Mismatch, you blew our cover!" Said another voice. Suddenly, four Decepticons come out of nowhere cornering the teams. "Who are you guys?" Cardin asked. "Oh, us? You can call me Lockdown." he said. Lockdown is a silver colored bounty hunter who pledges his allegiance to Megatron. "This here, is my crew." "I am Mismatch, you're worst nightmare!" said Mismatch. "I am Barricade, bow before Megatron or die!" said Barricade, a black and white police cruiser who really needs anger management lessons. "And I am Lugnut." said Lugnut, a big, bulky bruiser who gloriously sereves Megatron as his most loyal servant. "Hold on." Jaune said. "I got this." Jaune attacked the Decepticons, but they fought back. Fortunately, three Autobots came out of nowhere and sent the four packing when one opened a Energon cube sized can of Whoop Ass. "Thanks." Jaune said. "Who said that?" said one Autobot. They all looked at Jaune as well as the rest of the cyber formed students of Beacon Academy.


	5. Chapter 4

Where we left off, Team CFVY has been cyber formed and now teams JNPR, SSSN and CRDL! Suddenly, they were attacked by the Decepticons Lockdown, Barricade, Mismatch and Lugnut! Jaune tried to help but he was knocked the f*ck out by the Decepticons. Fortunately, three Autobots sent them flying and Jaune thanked them, but he wasn't expecting someone he never met before.

The three Autobots looked a Jaune and the rest of the group. "Who are you guys?" Neptune said. "SAY WHAT?!" one Autobot shouted. "I'll tell you who we are." said another Autobot. The three prepare for their signature intro. "We are protectors of the the Allspark!" The yellow Autobot said. "The heroes of time!" The Autobot with the sunglasses said. "When Decepticons come, we give them a run for their money!" The outlaw Autobot said. "We are THE AUTOBOTS!" The three said altogether. "Allow me to introduce myself, Autobot First Lieutenant Jazz." Jazz said. The yellow one walked up next to Jazz. "The name's Bumblebee." He said. Bumblebee, the yellow sports car, is the youngest and most brave of the Autobots, in fact, he's fearless much like Optimus Prime. "I thought I might see other vertebrates in this here planet, the name's Rockhopper." The outlaw said. Rockhopper is a former Decepticon who knows every weakness for every Decepticon, even Megatron himself! "Nice meeting you guys, but we have to get back to Beacon." Jaune said. "Beacon?" Jazz asked. "Yes Jazz, they are students at that academy." Bumblebee replied. "Can we come too?" Jazz asked. "Sure." Cardin replied. They all transformed into their alternative modes and went straight to Beacon.

Meanwhile in team RWBY's room, Ruby was sad that she didn't go with Jaune and the rest as well as she was worried about them. Suddenly, Yang came into room and said "Let's go and find them, it's getting dark." Ruby agreed what Yang said. Once they got to Beacon Cliffs, they got on a different launch pad. "Okay guys, prepare for flight! Operation: Regroup!" Ruby said. But before they go find them, Prof. Ozpin walked up and said "You girls must stay together, because in the dark, Grimm come out and hunt." "Thanks for the tip!" Ruby replied. One by one, they were launched into the Emerald Forest and before Ozpin headed inside, Profs. Port, Oobleck and Goodwitch got in the way. "Ruby may be right, the cube may hold some mysterious power." Prof. Port said. "We can surprise her tomorrow night, I call dibs on transforming into a jet." Prof. Oobleck said. "Don't worry, once the cube leaves Remnant, things will be normal again." Prof. Goodwitch said. "Well, this mysterious cube may give us new technology, count me in." Prof. Ozpin said. "Let's make sure everyone is safe."

In the Emerald Forest, team RWBY found where the cave is located, sadly, they were not there. But then they were ambushed by Cinder Fall, Roman Torchwick, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black! "Red, what are you doing here?" Roman asked Ruby. "It's none of your business!" She replied. Ruby ran past Roman attempting to to attack Cinder, but she fought back and pushed Ruby towards the cube as well as activating it. Suddenly, a bolt electricity struck Ruby, Roman sees his chance to kill her, but when he took a shot the bullet turned into a crystal. "What's happening?" Mercury said. Ruby got up and walked slowly, her limbs turned robotic, Crescent Rose began to change shape, she grew in size, pieces of metal and tires came flying and becoming parts of her and a blue helmet forms as she puts it on, she was no longer Ruby Rose, she is now **RUBY PRIME**. "Ruby..." Yang said. "You're huge!" Blake said. "Yeah, I noticed that I- WHA?! What happened to me?" Ruby asked herself. "Weiss, Blake, Yang, get to the cube!" Ruby shouted. "Stop telling me what to do!" Yang shouted. "I don't even know who you are anymore!" Weiss grabs Yang by the hair and drags her. "Trust me Yang, we will get awesome new powers!" She said.

Weiss, Yang and Blake got near the cube. Once Blake touched it, they were transformerized. Cinder, Roman, Mercury and Emerald ran towards the cube as well, transformerizing themselves as well. Weiss, Blake and Yang reunited with Ruby ignoring the fact Cinder is already being transformerized. "Well, now what sis?" **YANG XIAO BEE** asked. "Thanks for believing me, Yang." Ruby replied. "Uh, hello? Now what?" **WEISS SCHNEESTRO** asked. "Alright, once we get back to Beacon, we need to warn the others that the Decepticons are here for the Allspark and we must aid the Autobots." Ruby replied. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" **BLAKE DRIFTADONNA** said. "Team RWBY, TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!" Ruby said. Team RWBY transformed altogether, Ruby transforms into a red Peterbilt semi-truck with blue flames, Weiss transforms into Matt Kenseth's NASCAR, but the sponsor is Schnee Dust Company and it's white, Blake transforms into a black Ferarri FXX K and Yang transforms into a yellow Chevrolet Camaro with black stripes. With their enemies right behind them, they head towards Beacon to reunite with their comrades.


	6. Chapter 5

Where we left off, the Autobots have teamed up with teams JNPR, CRDL and SSSN, leaving team RWBY looking for them. As soon team RWBY got into a fight with their rivals, Cinder, Roman, Emerald and Mercury, then they were transformerized. But they escape the carnage and go find their friends.

"Any luck yet?" Ruby asked. "Nope." said Blake. "I followed their tracks but they were gone once they hit the road!" Ruby said. "What about you guys?" Ruby asked Weiss and Yang. "We ain't found crap!" Yang said. "Except dinosaur footprints!" said Weiss. "Excellent, now we must follow the footprints so we can find them!" Ruby said. Suddenly, a giant metal pod came down from the atmosphere landed in front of Team RWBY! The pod opened up and popped out a giant robot rat, Blake, being a cat Faunus, went after the rat and as soon it saw Blake, it ran. "Oh man, I'm gunna die." The rat said to himself. Suddenly, he was about to talk to Grimlock, and before the rat even spoke, Grimlock said "Me Grimlock knows Chinese proverbs, if someone is after you, remember this: The cornered rat will bite the cat." Suddenly the rat stopped and transformed. He pointed his guns to Blake saying, "Surprise!" Blake screamed and cowered in fear at his guns. "Who are you?" She asked. "Oh me? My name is Rattrap." Rattrap is a Maximal spy who never questions his leader. "Who are you?" He said. Ruby ran towards Rattrap and said. "I am Ruby and this is my sister Yang." She said. "But what about the cat-girl and white haired one?" Rattrap asked Ruby. "I'm Weiss." said Weiss. "The one chasing you is Blake." "Together we are..." Yang said. "TEAM RWBY!" They all said together. "Holy goose eggs!" Rattrap said. Suddenly, a few vehicles and two robot dinosaurs came towards them and transformed. "Hey Rattrap, good to see you have made it to Remnant!" Bumblebee said. "And just in time too!" Jazz said. "Just like Grimlock planned it!" Rattrap said. "Looks like we need a bigger crew." Bumblebee said.

On his communicator, he contacted three fellow Autobots in the Earth city of San Francisco. Meanwhile in San Francisco, three Autobots are heading to the Golden Gate Bridge which was enhanced for a space bridge for the Autobots as a gift from the humans there in thanking them for saving it from Megatron. A black pickup truck, a green muscle truck and a blue hot rod 2001 Dodge Viper go towards the bridge and as they go pass by the South Tower, they have teleported to Remnant. The three vehicles transformed, the three Autobots were Ironhide, a weapons specialist and a master strategist, Bulkhead, a big, bulky behemoth of a Autobot, and Side Burn, a wise, smart-aleck bot who is a bit of a charmer who always listens to Optimus' commands. "We arrived as fast as we could." said Ironhide. "Sweet. Now let's get back to Beacon." Blake said. "Alright." Bulkhead said. "We must make sure there are no Decepticons around." said Side Burn. They scanned the area for Decepticons and surprisingly there were no signs of the enemy. "Well, let's head back to Beacon before it's too late." Side Burn said.

"Too late!" Said a voice. "Who said that?" Bulkhead said. "I did." Said the voice. "Roman." Ruby said. Suddenly, a F-22A Raptor air superiority fighter jet flew past them and Team RWBY prepares for battle. "Blake, cascade with me, Jaune, escort you team and the rest of the teams to Beacon, Bumblebee, you, Rattrap and the rest of the Autobots plan and build a base of operations near Beacon. Weiss, Yang, Stormchaser maneuver, GO!" Ruby said. Jaune and the rest of the gang transformed and headed to Beacon as well as Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots. Ruby and Blake ran towards and shoot the jet, Weiss attempts to freeze one of the jet's wings, but the dust turned into crystals. Yang tried to shoot it down, but her bullets were turned into crystals as well. Yang had no other choice than to grab the jet's right wing and take it down. The jet slammed on the concrete but it didn't explode. Then, the jet transformed and revealed Roman as Starscream! "Torchwick, you maniac!" Blake said. "No, kitty cat. The name is **ROMAN STARWICK**." He said. "Didn't you see my jet form?" "Uh, yeah." Weiss responded. "Well, prepare for more jets!" Roman said with an evil laugh.

Suddenly a A-10 Thunderbolt II, a F-117A Nighthawk stealth fighter and two F-15 Eagles surround the team. "These are my seekers." Roman said. The seekers are **HEI "THUNDERCRACKER"** **XIONG**,** NEO SKYWARPOLITAN**, and the **MALACHITE** twins, **MELASTREAM** and **MILISUN**. Yang jumped and attacked Hei, but he fought back by hitting her with his bazooka-bat and electrocuting her. "You blew it Thundercracker, but I won't." Neo said. Neo shot a rocket at Ruby, but she dodged. "Wrong, as usual Neo." Ruby said. Then, Neo teleported towards Yang and cut her throat. "Yang, are you alright?" Ruby asked. "(Responding beeps)." Yang said. Ruby, Weiss and Blake gasped about what Yang said. "Yang, your voice!" Weiss shouted. "(Questioning beeps)?" Yang said. "Don't just stand there, FIRE!" Roman shouted. The seekers pointed their weapons at Yang and they began firing at her. "Yang!" Blake shouted. Yang's semblance manifests itself trying to protect her. "Man blondie, you're hot! I think you need to cool down." Roman said. Neo picked her up and teleported her above the ocean. Suddenly, Yang woke up realizing she is about to drop her into the ocean. "I know water is NOT your best element, but can you swim?" Hei asked Yang. "(Furious beeps)!" She replied. Neo dropped Yang and the seekers continued firing at her. Once she landed in the water and started drowning, Roman said "Now, time for the grand finale!" He fired a shot at Yang's drowning body, penetrating her skull and killing her. Making her body reach the ocean floor lifeless.

"Seekers, return to home base a once!" A voice said. "Adam?!" Blake said. "Hello, traitor." Adam replied. "You look like a washed up version of Mad King Ryan's giant robot." Ruby said. "Grrrrrrrrr, I AM NOT GODDAMN WAHSED UP! I AM **ADAM GALVATAURUS**!" Adam shouted. "Well, you will have no soul you freak of nature!" Ruby said. Ruby shot a bullet at Adam's chest, but it turned into a crystal and he deflected it. "That is why I have no fear." Adam said. Adam transformed into a late 1970s silver Freightliner FL86 Cab-over-Engine triple-axle semi trailer truck and escaped them to regroup. "What a wuss." Weiss said. Suddenly they were about to be ambushed by a Cybertronic race car, a Oshkosh HEMTT M985 with a communications array and a MH-53J Pave Low III helicopter. They stopped in front of them and transformed. "Who are you freaks?" Weiss asked. "We are the Deceptifangs, and were here to destroy you!" Said Emerald. "Emerald Sustrai, consider yourself busted." Weiss said. "I am not that doohickey named Sustrai, I am **EMERALD SOUNDSTRAI**!" She shouted. "You better be afraid of me." Mercury said. "Haha, no Mercury." Blake said. "It's **MERCURY BLACKOUT**!" He shouted. "Bet you don't know our leader, Cinder." Emerald said. "Hey I know you when you ambushed Beacon!" Ruby shouted. "Of course it was me." Cinder said. "But my name is not Cinder Fall, it's **CINDERTRON FALL**." The maniacal leader laughed as she pointed her Fusion Cannon at Ruby. Ruby grits her teeth as she prepares for battle. "Prepare to be defeated." She said.


	7. Chapter 6

Where we left off, Maximal spy Rattrap, Ironhide, Bulkhead and Side Burn have joined the forces of the cyber formed students of Beacon. Suddenly, they were attacked by the Deceptifangs and Yang lost her voice and her life (or did she?). Now, Ruby Prime and Cindetron Fall square off in a epic battle that will shake the ground of the kingdom of Vale!

"Soundstrai superior, opponents inferior." Emerald said in a monotone computer voice. "Hey, if you guys can have a cool rename, then so can we!" Weiss said. Ruby looked unsure what she had said and told her "What?" "The White Fang have renamed themselves the Deceptifangs once the thing hit Remnant, we should do the same." She said. "Okay, huddle up so we can talk this out." Ruby said. "Okay Weiss, how do you know about this?" Ruby said. "I snuck into their base." She replied. "What?" Ruby asked. "I have this new ability to teleport and sneak behind enemy lines!" "That's useful for gathering their intel." said Blake. "So let's get to the renaming part. What should we rename ourselves, teams CFVY, JNPR, SSSN and CRDL?" Weiss asked. "You're portraying Optimus Prime..." Blake said. "We can capitalize on their namesake..." Weiss said. "Aha!" They all said together. Ruby, Weiss and Blake got out of their huddle. Ruby walked towards Cindertron and said "We are now your eternal enemies, the Autonomous Robotic Hunters of Beacon Academy, and that's the extended name. We are the Autobeacons, defenders of the kingdom of Vale!" "Properly led by the girl wonder, Ruby Prime!" Weiss and Blake said when they got near Ruby.

"Well Ruby, prepare to meet your sister in the Allspark!" Cindertron said. Weiss and Blake backed up Ruby as they prepared for battle. "Weiss, fool both Mercury and Emerald, Blake, find Yang and retrieve her, I'll take on Cindertron, GO!" Weiss ran behind Mercury and Emerald and began taunting them. Emerald was sick of being taunted, so she decide to send out one of her deployers, a Nevermore like minion named Laserbeak, after her. "Oh, smart eh?" Asked Weiss. "Taste a little bit of my machete, en garde!" Then, Weiss magically stunned Laserbeak and he fell to the ground. "Dammit!" Emerald said. "Weiss, if I can eject my deployers out of my arms, then what do you think is in my chest?" Emerald asked. "I dunno, maybe more of those quote-on-quote deployers?" Weiss said. "WRONG!" Emerald replied. Her chest opens up to reveal a nuclear reactor inside her chest. "Weiss, watch out!" Ruby said. "Hmm, the nuclear reactor looks deadly, we need to analyze it!" Weiss said. "Spoiler alert, it powers anything at my disposal." Emerald said. Suddenly, Emerald begins charging her reactor powering her up until it reaches maximum charge. Then, she fired a giant laser inside her chest called the MegaSonic Beam, sending Weiss flying.

Meanwhile, Ruby Prime and Cindertron are fighting atop Junior's club. Ruby managed to take a hit on Cindertron's chest with Crescent Rose, but Cindertron got Ruby on the ropes. She pointer her Fusion Cannon at Ruby, Ruby tried to get back on top of the roof, but she was denied. "Lights out for you, Ruby Prime." Cindertron said. Suddenly, a crystal shuriken struck Cindertron, as well as stunned her. Then Blake jumped from out of nowhere and helped Ruby up, "Thanks Blake." Ruby said. "You're welcome. Anyway, I found these Transtanium crystals to help you out, and they are more powerful than Dust, trust me." Blake said. Then she transformed into car mode and drove off the roof. Then, Emerald jumped onto the roof and helped Cindertron up. "Hey, have you seen Weiss?" She asked Ruby. "Nope." She replied. Suddenly, Weiss dive kicked her in the head making her enraged. "You can't get me twice, Emerald!" She said. "Oh yes I can!" Emerald said. She opens up her chest and fires the MegaSonic Beam at Weiss, but this time, she blocked it with her shield Glyph. Weiss smirks at Emerald and looks at Ruby and said, "We should do the Great Aether maneuver." "Roger that, GO!" Ruby said. "Hey Cindertron, how about a taste of some White Rose?" She said to Cindertron. Suddenly, both Ruby and Weiss start attacking Cindertron and Emerald repeatedly and after a half a nanoclick of pain, Cindertron and Emerald gave up and retreated.

Suddenly, Blake contacted Ruby that she is going to retrieve Yang's body from the ocean but Mercury is right behind her. Ruby and Weiss rolled to the rescue to help get Mercury off her tail. "Thanks, but he is now all yours." Blake said. Then Blake jumped into the ocean and drove underwater to find Yang's body. "Mercury, retreat! The Autobeacons got the best of us!" Cindertron said as she drove past him. "Fine. I'll deal with these losers said. With the Deceptifangs retreating, Ruby and Weiss waited for Blake, and after a few nanocycles later, Blake showed up with Yang's body. "Yang!" Ruby said. "Don't worry, I will fix her." Said Neptune. He put a green Transtanium crystal inside the hole in her head, then Weiss used a revival glyph to restore her. After a few nanocycles, Yang was restored. "Yang, you're okay!" Ruby said excited. "(Cheerful beeps)- and by the way, what happened?" Yang said. "You're voice is back, that's what!" Neptune said. "It's a long story." Weiss said. "Autobeacons, transform and roll out!" Ruby said. "Say what?" Neptune said. They all transformed into their vehicle forms and returned to Beacon. Suddenly, once they get there they were greeted by a few faces like Ren, Sun and Jaune. Then, Weiss and Pyrrha managed to get a hologram above Beacon Academy. Then, Ruby gave a speech at the main hall to the other Autobeacons and the Autobots. "Let us be the heroes of Vale City, the kingdom of Vale, and Remnant itself! We will not go quietly in the night, we will not vanish in the evil forces of the Deceptifangs, we will be heroes, we are the Autobeacons. Till all are one!" "Till all are one!" They all said together repeatedly. Suddenly, a Autobot opened the doors and said to everyone "Good news everyone, Optimus is coming!" "How nice of you to tell us, Rodimus!" Bumblebee said. Rodimus is a flame colored sports car who shares the same alternative mode as Bumblebee, in fact, he and Bee are friends. The Autobots happy about the news that Optimus Prime is coming, the Autobeacons cheered about the good news, but evil is still in and above Remant, somewhere above its exosphere, the Decepticons are planning a counter attack.

"Lord Megatron, we are near completion on the attack on Beacon Academy, where this so called 'Ruby Prime' is located." Starscream said. "Good, all we need is the bait." Said Megatron. "Luckily, Shockwave found someone lucky enough to find Beacon for us." Said Starscream. Shockwave walks into the control room and brings in Penny, a cybernetic friend of Ruby. "Now, I will tell you this once, where is Ruby Prime?" Megatron asked Penny. "I know Ruby Rose, but not Ruby Prime." She said. "Great, now we'll never find her!" Starscream said. "Fear not." Soundwave said. He ejected two of his minions, Laserbeak and Ravage, to play some sample voice clips. Laserbeak played a voice clip of Ruby Rose from Rooster Teeth's Animated Recap and Ravage played a voice clip of Ruby Prime. "In conclusion, Ruby Rose IS Ruby Prime." Soundwave said. Penny gasped, then she struggled to break free from Shockwave to warn Ruby. She took out her swords to fight off the Decepticons. "Lord Megatron, it's time to test your arm cannon!" Starscream shouted. She brings her swords together and they make a rotating configuration, and prepares to fire an energy blast. Megatron pointed his arm cannon at Penny, she looked at Megatron and said "Do you want a piece of me?!" "No!" Megatron said as he fired his selected weapon, the null ray. "I want two!" The shot powered down Penny as well as her swords. "Well done Megatron, I call dibs on cleaning that up." Starscream said. "This arm reminds me of Shockwave's, I like it." Megatron said. "Decepticons, we invade Vale City at dawn!" Shockwave said. "I was supposed to say that, not you!" He said. "Flashflood, change the weather!" "Fear not, Megatron, that Ruby fellow will be seeing dense fog, overcast and defeat!" Flashflood said. Flashflood, the hydrokinetic, is the leader of the Weathercons, a subgroup of the Decepticons, the other Weathercons include Iceberg, the cyrokinetic, Dirt Boss, AKA "The Big Guy", the terrakinetic, Firefly, the pyrokinetic, Gusto, the aerokinetic, and Sky Shadow, the twin of Gusto and the master aerokinetic. Together they merge into Fujita, a weather changing force to be reckon with! "Weathercons, follow me!" He said. "Let's make a surprise for our 'friend', Ruby!"


	8. Chapter 7

Where we left off, our heroes have discovered Transtanium, a powerful crystal-like substance that is more powerful than Dust. Yang is revived and her voice is back, and Megatron has arrived on Remnant, and has Penny. Now the Weathercons plan to lure Ruby to Megatron by using Penny as bait!

It was a solar cycle since the Allspark, or "the cube", has landed on Remnant and has turned our heroes, and their friends and enemies, into robots in disguise. Now, Vale City's giant robots have been divided into two factions, the heroic Autobeacons, led by Ruby Prime, and the despicable Deceptifangs, led by Cindertron Fall. Now, fog has covered the city and the Decepticons plan to lure Ruby to defeat. By the time Russel and Velvet woke up, they saw the very dense fog and plan to find what is creating it. "Velvet, let's investigate the city to see if it's the weather." He said. "Sure." She said. "Let's make sure with Ruby Prime." Then, Ruby was looking for the professors and her dog, Zwei. "Have you seen Zwei?" She said. "No. Sorry." Velvet said. Suddenly, a red motorcycle went past the doors followed by cyber formed Grimm. Suddenly, the motorcycle transformed into Zwei as the Autobot Swagger! "Zwei!" Weiss shouted. She picked up Zwei and hugged him. Then the Grimm got towards them and prepared to attack. Russel and Velvet transformed into tank forms and aimed at the Grimm. The Grimm stared at the tanks, the Boartusk ran towards Ruby. Jaune walked towards Weiss, and said. "We have found a new faction, cyber formed Grimm." He said. "How about something cooler, Grimmicons." Said Weiss. Ruby got on her knees and said to the Boartusk, "It's okay, you'll be safe." Her hand touched its head and the insignia of the Autobeacons, the logo of Beacon Academy with the Autobot insignia in the center, appears between its eyes. Then the Boartusk transforms into a Cybertronic low rider motorcycle. The Beowulf bowed his head down and Ruby touched it. The Autobeacon insignia appears on the left shoulder of the Beowulf, then it transforms into a dragster. "Amazing." Cardin said. "By the honor of Prima, the first Prime, welcome Razorbeast and Wolfang." Ruby said.

Suddenly, Penny walks inside and said "Ruby, I need to show you something." "Sure." She replied. "What is it?" "It's a surprise I want to show you and you only." Penny said. "Okay..." Said Ruby. "Careful Ruby, it may be a trap." Rodimus said. Penny looked at Rodimus and said "What are you doing here?" "Oh, us? We are allies to the Autobeacons, the Autobots." He said. "Team RWBY, transform and roll out!" Ruby said. Weiss, Blake and Yang ran towards the door and transformed into their vehicle modes. Ruby transformed and let Penny in. Team RWBY was going down the city streets in the fog, then suddenly, a giant robot began following them. "Okay Penny, what is it that you want to show me?" Ruby said. "Penny?" Team RWBY transformed and looked for her. "She's gone!" Weiss said. Then, a giant hand grabbed them and took them atop a roof. "What do you want?" Yang said. Then, the giant robot split into six robots their size. "It's not what they want, it's what I want." Said a sinister voice.

They looked around and suddenly, Ruby was kidnapped! "Ruby!" Blake said. Ruby managed to get a glimpse of who is grabbing her. "Who are you?" She said. "I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, and you must be Ruby Prime are you?" Said the voice. "Yeah right, and maybe you should meet my friends." She said. Then Weiss, Blake and Yang jumped and prepared to attack Megatron. But then, they were captured and sent to The Nemesis. By the time Blake woke up, she discovered her surroundings, and saw a samurai Autobot captured as well. "Hey." She whispered. "Who are you?" "Me?" He whispered. "My name is Drift." Drift is a cunning edge master of Metallikato, a Cybertornian martial art, and culinary arts. "Nice to meet you Drift, but where are we going?" She whispered. "Something bad, mainly a concentration camp on Cybertron." He replied. "WE'RE DOOMED!" Weiss shouted. "Don't panic Weiss, I got an idea!" Ruby said. Suddenly, Starscream walked up to Ruby and said. "He would like to see you now." "Good." She replied. "Would you mind being my scapegoat?" "Say what now?" He asked. Then, Ruby ran past Starscream and put hi in in her chains and freed her teammates and Drift as well. Then they ran off to the exit but they were stopped by Dropkick. "Hey, watch where you're going!" He said. Suddenly, two floating cages appeared and in them were Hound and Knock Out, a traitor who is a jackass at times. Drift walked towards Dropkick and he said "Megatron is out of control! You need to join me and Hound." "Drift, all of this Autobot nonsense is bugging my circuits. You need to refocus on Megatron." He replied. "Do you want to be remembered as a backstabber or a friend?" Hound asked. "C'mon man! Do you want to have friends again or not?" Knock Out said. Dropkick kicked the door open and freed his new comrades. "Okay, ladies first!" Dropkick said. Team RWBY jumped one at a time then Hound, Drift, Dropkick and Knock Out followed. They all landed on their feet and discovered that the fog was gone. Suddenly, Rodimus and Bumblebee drove up to them and transformed, thanking Ruby for the rescue. "According to Side Burn, you were captured by the Weathercons, together they form Fujita." Bumblebee said. "Yeah, they noticed." Dropkick said. They all pointed their weapons at him, then he said "Come on, I want to have friends again!" Hound and Drift both laughed and Dropkick said "Hound, Drift, do you mind if I change sides?" "No." Hound said.

They all went to Beacon for some modifications and repaints. Later on, they planned a ceremony on welcoming Dropkick and Drift to the Autobots. Dropkick is now a green and grey compact car who now has his friendship back, Hound is now a camouflage Hummer H3, and Knock Out is now a field medic. Later on through the night, a group of vehicles comes towards Beacon. Ruby, Bumblebee and Side Burn come out to investigate the coming vehicles. "Maybe they're Decepticon spies." Said Side Burn. Bumblebee checks his radar and sees a few green arrows, most of them are the vehicles, one of them being Optimus Prime. "Nope, Prime is here." Bumblebee said. The rest of the Autobots and Autobeacons come out and cheered for the coming of Optimus. Once Optimus stopped, he transformed. Then, another Peterbilt truck, one green and silver with a trailer, a white fire truck, a green Antonv An-225 and a black RV got in front of them. The truck transformed to reveal **OZPIN MAGNUS**, the fire truck transforms to reveal **SENTINEL GOODWITCH**, the An-225 transforms to reveal **BARTHOLOMEW OOBJET**, and the RV transformed reveal **PETER PORTBREAKER**. Optimus got near Ruby and asked her "Are you Ruby Elise Rose, the niece of the mysterious Qrow and the one now currently named, Ruby Prime?" "Yes." Ruby said. "My name is Optimus Prime, we are Autonomous Robotic Organisms form the Planet Cybertron." He said. "But you can call us Autobots for short." Said Ratchet as he walked up. "Well, let's see, I know Bumblebee, Rodimus, Side Burn, Bulkhead, Ironhide, Jazz, Rockhopper, Knock Out, Hound, Drift, Dropkick, Rattrap and now you. Is there anyone else?" She said. "Dropkick is on our side?" Ratchet said. "Yes, I was expected to fight aside a friend." Drift said as he walked up behind Ratchet. "Speaking of 'anyone else', Rattrap is a member of our subgroup, the Maximals, led by Grimlock." Drift said. "Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus said. "And we are the Wreckers." Said Ultra Magnus. "Wheeljack, Valve, Hound, Bulkhead and me." "Wait, where are Hound and Bulkhead?" Valve asked. "Coming!" Both Hound and Bulkhead said. They stopped and saluted Ultra Magnus, but then Neptune took a look at Ultra Magnus' right hand and said "This one's a fixer upper, Mr. Magnus, would you come with me?" He said. "Sure." Magnus replied. "Ruby, you were right about the Allspark." Prof. Ozpin said. "Our new robot bodies gave us new abilities." Prof. Goodwitch said. "Plus, we can transform into vehicles." Said Prof. Oobjet. "Now, we are hunters disguised as robots in disguise!" Said Prof. Portbreaker. "We don't have much time until Remnant is cyber formed completely!" Optimus Prime shouted. "Autobots, and… uh… who are you guys?" "Autobeacons, roll call!" Ruby said.

Each member of the Autobeacons and the Autobots shouted their nameduring the roll call. "**RUBY PRIME! WEISS SCHNEESTRO! BLAKE DRIFTADONNA! YANG XIAO BEE! JAUNE GRIMARC! NORA VALKERHIDE! PYRRHA NIKOS STRAFE! LIE PROWL-REN! CARDIN LOCKCHESTER! RUSSEL BLITZTHRUSH! DOVE SHOCKWING! SKY BARRILARK! COCO JAZZKINS! FOX MCJACK! VELVET SCATTERTINA! YATSUHASHI SIDEGYO! OZPIN MAGNUS! SENTINEL GOODWITCH! BARTHOLOMEW OOBJET! PETER PORTBREAKER! SUN WUKROSSHAIRS! SCARLET S-DRAGON! SAGE BULKSIGHT! NEPTUNE RATCHETILIAS! BUMBLEBEE! SIDE BURN! BULKHEAD! HOUND! WHEELJACK! VALVE! RODIMUS PRIME! JAZZ! ROCKHOPPER! IRONHIDE! RATCHET! RATTRAP! ULTRA MAGNUS! OPTIMUS PRIME!"** They all said one by one. Suddenly, a giant robot T-Rex lands in front of Ruby and transforms into Grimlock! "**GRIMLOCK!**" He shouted. "Sorry I'm late Optimus." "It's okay there big fella." Bumblebee said. Now with the Autobots and Autobeacons together, they form an alliance that can't be broken.


	9. Chapter 8

Where we left off, our heroes have been captured by Megatron, and have recruited a few new heroes like Zwei, Drift and Dropkick. A new faction, the Grimmicons, comes into play, and she recruited two of them named Razorbeast and Wolfang. The staff of Beacon Academy have been transformerized and now plan to fight aside Ruby, oh, and Optimus Prime too.

The Planet Animatron, a planet home to robotic animals who waged war for over a stellar cycle, where chaos reigns supreme and fires burn hotter than Earth's own sun, the Maximals, a Autobot sub faction, plan to bring peace to the planet ran by the Predacons, the former allies of Megatron. Now with the announcement that their leader and a comrade of theirs are now on Remnant fighting aside the Autobots, they decide to help their leader. They are packing their ship, the Steelhead, with equipment they need to win the fight with their main faction. Meanwhile in the sky, two robotic pterodactyls are bringing a food supply to satisfy the group for one last meal in their beast forms. "These sweet berries I like would feed us for at least a deca-cycle." Said the young pterodactyl, named Strafe. "Yes! Me Swoop like these berries!" Said the older one, Swoop. "Okay, once we Maximals reunite with our leader, we'll be ready to fight!" Said Slag, the robotic triceratops. They all board the Steelhead and they prepare to set course to Remnant. As they prepare for takeoff, the Predacons plan to broadcast a message to their enemies. But they were denied by Waspinator, the traitor and current Maximal. "Waspinator wants to go quickly!" He said. "Hold on." Said Strafe. "Preparing ship for light speed!" "No! Me Sludge want to go faster than 'light speed'." Said Sludge, the robot brontosaurus. The Maximals gasped about what Sludge said. "We have never went that fast before!" Rhinox, the robotic rhinoceros said. "Do it!" Sludge shouted. The Maximals transformed into their robot forms and sat in their assigned seats. They fastened their seat belts, Strafe closed all entrances and exits and so on. "Okay Sludge, you requested it. Ludicrous Speed, GO!" Strafe said. The Steelhead rocketed past the planet's atmosphere and in ten astroseconds, they have arrived on Remnant. Somehow, they landed smack-dab in the middle of the kingdom of Mistral!

Grimlock and Rattrap arrived at the Steelhead's crash site thanks to Express, the Autobot's answer to Astrotrain. The Maximals got out one by one but Sludge's legs were stuck. Express, Grimlock and Rattrap helped him out. Express carried the Steelhead to Beacon where the Autobots are located. Grimlock herded his Maximals to Beacon as well. Meanwhile in a cargo ship where the Maximals are hiding, they were talking about how they can help their allies. "Okay, if we can help the Autobeacons and the Autobots in the same time, we better split up!" Rattrap said. "I like this idea Rattrap, maybe you can do the splitting up for us." Grimlock said. "Okay, how about you, Snarl, Swoop, Slug and Sludge on one team, Rhinox, Silverbolt, Strafe, Waspinator and me on the other." He said. "That'll do." Grimlock replied. Once they have arrived at Vale city, together they got out of the ship in their beast modes and head towards Beacon. Meanwhile at Beacon, Ruby received a message from General Ironwood. "Hello Ruby," he said. "Hello, what is going on?" She asked. "Hate to tell you this, but…" he replied. "Don't be shy, Mr. Ironwood." She said. "I regret to inform you, THE DECEPTICONS HAVE INVADED ATLAS!" He said. "Don't worry, I'll be there as well as some of my allies." She replied. "Get them ready, and fast!" He said. Ozpin walked up to Ruby and said "Don't worry. I will come too." Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ozpin and Team JNPR entered Express and they head off to Atlas. While the Autobeacons head for Atlas, the Deceptifangs plan to strike Beacon. "Lord Cindertron, the Prime has left, now it's time to strike!" Emerald said. "Are you sure? I checked on the school on my daily flyover that mysterious robots are working with Red." Roman said. "What robots Starwick?" Cindertron asked. "Cybertronian ones." Mercury said. "Mercury, when you mention Cybertronian, you mention Transformers." Emerald said. "And speaking of Transformers, are they Autobots or Decepticons?" Roman asked. Well, uh…" Mercury said. "Answer the question Mercury." Cindertron asked. "Well, there is one bot named Optimus Prime." He replied. "The Autobot leader?" She said. "Yes, anyway, I have a plan to sabotage Optimus…" said Roman. "Excellent, yes." She said

(Film stops, BW Megatron enters)

BW Megatron: Excuse me, but that's my line.

Narrator: Oh, sorry. Have I ever told you before that I am pulling out some references from both Rooster Teeth and Transformers?BW Megatron: Uh… no. Maybe you should do a reference to Kinectimals?

Narrator: Sure.

BW Megatron: Yesss. I do like a reference to Joel and Jack.

(BW Megatron leaves, film starts back up)

Meanwhile at Atlas, the Atlesian military tried to hold off the Decepticon attack but if failed. Express told Ruby "Okay Ruby, this is the rendezvous point. Once the battle is over, meet me here." "Roger that, Express." She said. They all got out off him and he jetted off to Vale city. Suddenly, a explosion was heard in the Schnee Dust Company headquarters, "Nobody blows up the heart of the Schnee Dust Company!" Weiss shouted. She ran towards the explosion only to realize that Starscream is robbing it of Transtanium crystals. "Drop them now!" Weiss said. "Allow me to tell you something little girl, NO!" He said. Ruby shot Starscream, paralyzing him. Megatron came running helping Starscream get up. "Starscream, are you okay?" He said. "M… Mega… Megatron? Is this the well of all sparks?" Starscream said. "No, you were paralyzed." Megatron said. Starscream slowly got up but was ran over by Nora's vehicle mode, a white Chevrolet Silverado with her symbol on the hood. Then she transformed and started shooting at him with her two cannons, Tyr and Ullr. Penny got in her way and stomped on her foot causing her to feel pain. "Penny, what are you doing?!" Ruby shouted. "She's now one of us." Starscream said. Weiss ran towards Ruby with a handful of Transtanium crystals and said "This should make her switch sides." Ruby pulled out a green Transtanium crystal and said to Penny "Penny, I am your friend, Megatron is using you as a puppet." "Megatron, my master?" She said. "Yeah. Now take this crystal and upgrade yourself." She replied. Penny took the crystal and opened her chest, everyone watched as she puts the crystal in her chest.

(Film stops, Sari enters)  
>Sari: You are totally ripping me off!<p>

Narrator: No I'm not!

Sari: Yes you are!

(G1 Blurr enters)

G1 Blurr: Actually it's a reference to you putting your key into your chest transforming yourself.

Narrator: Who, me or Sari?

(Animated Blurr enters)

Animated Blurr: Sari.

Narrator: Okay, thank you.

Animated Blurr: No problem! However you should get back to your job Mr. Narrator.

(G1 Blurr and Animated Blurr leave room)

Sari: Well…

Narrator: What?

Sari: Let me rip your script up!

Narrator: No you can't! Security! Anybody?

(Animated Bumblebee and Fanzone enter)

Animated Bumblebee: I'll take it from here. Sari, leave the narrator alone.

Sari: Gah! Hey, put me down!

Animated Bumblebee: Sheesh! This is why I hate babysitting.

Fanzone: Like how I hate machines? Hm… fair enough.

(Sari, Animated Bumblebee and Fanzone leave room, Cybertron Crumplezone and Cybertron Ransack enter room)

Narrator: Whoa! What are you guys doing here?

Cybertron Crumplezone: We were hired as body guards.

Narrator: Says who?

Cybertron Ransack: Says Megatron, that's who!

Narrator: Fine. Let's carry on.

(Film starts back up)

She starts to grow as she is upgrading, her Decepticon insignia is replaced with the Autobeacon insignia. A jetpack was created, her blades became a part of her new body, her hair transforms into a helmet and she became a full fledged Autobeacon. Her energy affected General Ironwood, transforming him as well. "Well, welcome to the Autobeacons Penny." Ruby said. "Thanks for believing us." Yang said. "No problem, me and my daughter are a new addition to your team." General Ironwood said. Starscream got up and realized that he was about to be attacked by The Seekers! "Seekers, attack!" Roman said. They all fired at Starscream as he called for help. "Megatron, help!" He shouted. Megatron came to help but was ambushed by Emerald's deployers Laserbeak, Ravage, Rumble, Buzzsaw and Ratbat! "Stay back you maniacs or I'll fire!" He shouted. He fired at the deployers making them flee but Emerald had a secret weapon, her deployers can transform into a guitars and giant speakers. Rumble transformed into a electric guitar and the rest transform into speakers. "Hello Atlas!" Emerald said. She played a few notes making the sound deafening. Then, Cindertron, Adam and Mercury attacked Megatron from behind splitting his body in two, leaving only his torso. Megatron watched as he was about to go offline, in fear, his only strategy was to only crawl away form death. Then suddenly, Pyrrha picked him up in pterodactyl mode and told him "I'll fly, you shoot!" "Stop telling me what to do!" He said. "Do you want to live?" She asked. "Yes!" He replied. He began to start firing at the Deceptifangs thanks to Pyrrha. "Starscream, you're in charge!" He said. "Bludgeon, you're in charge!" Starscream said. "As you command Starscream." Bludgeon, the Metallikato master of the Decepticons said. "Oh, please!" Megatron said. The Seekers came after Pyrrha and Megatron and started firing at them. "Decepticons, assist Megatron and take down those planes surrounding him!" Bludgeon said. The Deceptcons began firing at The Seekers and the Autobeacons followed. Neo got shot down and was about to crash land. "Look out!" She said to Emerald. The deployers ran and flew away to Emerald. "Bummer, well stick around for the encore!" She said as she transformed into her vehicle mode. Neo crash landed into a building then teleported to The Seekers' hangar. Adam and Mercury fired at the Autobeacons but Yang came running and uppercut Mercury, sending him flying, crashing into Roman. Then she uppercut Adam sending him flying, crashing into Junior. Cindertron was shocked that both of her subfaction leaders have fallen, "Deceptifangs, retreat! This battle is over, we lost!" She said. When she transformed into a Cybertronic attack chopper, she left a piece of paper of what they are doing, building a space stronghold being powered by the Allspark!

By the time the Autobeacons returned to Beacon, Ruby showed Optimus Cindertron's plans for the space stronghold. Neptune, Ratchet Shockwave and Starscream repaired Megatron giving him new legs with tank tracks for feet and a Transtanium crystal container on his pack for his hand cannon. He then thanked Pyrrha for saving his life. Later both Optimus and Megatron walked towards Ruby and thanked her for being a part of the team. She showed both leaders the blueprints to the stronghold and the only way to stop it is to work together and destroy it. "Ruby, Megatron and I have to tell you something." Optimus said. "Yes?" She replied. "This may be your enemy, but we want to assist you." Megatron said. "Okay, so you want to assist us in the fight the Deceptifangs. That means the unthinkable is going to happen." She said. "Agreed." Said Optimus. "Autobots and Decepticons will have to work together." They both said. Ruby was in shock about what was said, she told all the Autobeacons, Autobots and Decepticons that they will work together to stop the Deceptifangs. Optimus and Megatron watched as she recruited every Autobot and Decepticon form every corner of the universe to stop fighting and come to Remnant. Then, the team grew bigger, Autobots like Arcee, Crosshairs, Scattershot and Landmine came and saluted their fellow Autobots, while Decepticons like Blackout, Tankor, Thrust and Obsidian were welcomed by their fellow comrades and both factions looked at Ruby Prime. They applauded her, "Thank you all." She said. The Autobeacons now forge an alliance to rid Remnant from Cindertron's grasp, causing her to be more prepared.


	10. Chapter 9

Where we left off, the Decepticons, Penny and General Ironwood join the brawl against the Deceptifangs. Cindertron is planning to build a space stronghold being powered by the Allspark and Ruby must stop her before it's too late!

In the Emerald Forest, the Deceptifangs are planning on how to get the Allspark without being caught. "Okay here's the plan, we get the Allspark and bring it to Cindertron. Then we start building the stronghold and finally, Remnant will be cyber formed as well ours!" Emerald said. "Okay let's do this, LEROYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY JENKINS!" Mercury shouted. "Oh, fragging hell." Junior said. "He just ran in there, Mercury get you slagging keister back here!" Emerald said. Mercury came back to the group but in vehicle mode and he zoomed past Emerald and Junior. "Well that was easy." Junior said. "Emerald, Junior, Mercury, excellent job on retrieving the Allspark." Cindertron said, "Are you kidding? That was Mercury's reckless, horrible, half-ass attempt to get it!" Emerald said. "Don't be a fool, get back to base so we can begin building the stronghold." Roman said. "(Sigh) Soundstrai acknowledges." She said grumpily. Both Emerald and Junior transformed into their vehicle modes and headed back to base.

Meanwhile at the Deceptifang base, Ruby, Optimus and Megatron ordered the troops on the mission to do what they are told, as soon as Mercury arrived, he said "Looking for something?" He transformed and began to target Ruby, then Yang grabbed his foot. "Pain is my friend, let me introduce to you to it!" She said right before she hurled him. Mercury came crashing headfirst, as he got up he began firing, protecting the Allspark as well. Megatron came in and bashed Mercury, Optimus kneed him in the back. Weiss took every Transtanium crystal in each container that the Deceptifangs stole and began to use it for ammunition for her allies as well as sending some to Beacon, then, her left arm began to glitch out of control. "Weiss!" Ruby said. She ran to help her but she got nothing. "This is no good." Jazz said. "We need some Energon to power her up!" Suddenly, Starscream dropped a care package to help his allies, then he transformed to help them. "Good thing you finally showed up." Megatron said. "Air support, works every time!" Said Starscream. Jazz grabbed a Energon cube from the care package and began healing Weiss, soon the Energon became a part of her and she managed to pelt the Deceptifangs at he the crystals, wounding some and injuring others. Her Energon infused arm began providing her a force field protecting her from all attacks. Cindertron came running and tried to put the Allspark in the console which was already built and programming it to begin building the stronghold and propel itself up into space. Optimus and Megatron began to run towards Cindertron, but as soon as the Allspark powered on, Optimus and Megatron were caught in it's power! "Optimus!" Ruby said. Optimus opened up his chest and removed the Autobot Matrix of Leadership and tossed it to her. "Lord Megatron, no!" Starscream shouted. Megatron opened his chest and removed the Dark Spark, the Decepticon equivalent to the Matrix, and threw it to Starscream. Optimus and Megatron closed their chests and began to walk slowly towards Cindertron and began to grasp her and slammed her head against the Allspark. She grabbed both leaders and said "The age of Transformers is over!" She pushed Optimus and Megatron into the Allspark and by doing so, their sparks entered it and their bodies vanished. Cindertron laughed evilly as her stronghold began to build in space.

The Autobeacons return to bring the bad news. "Optimus and Megatron are gone." Ruby said. "That is worst news I ever heard in a while." Ozpin said. "But there is good news, your old pal Jaune has slayed Predaking." Rattrap said. "Me Grimlock was proud of Jaune, he was a great warrior like myself!" Grimlock said. "Thanks Grimlock." Said Jaune. Ultra Magnus and Bludgeon walked up towards Ruby, "Ruby, let me take the Matrix so it can wait for a new leader." Ultra Magnus said. "Dibs on the Dark Spark." Bludgeon said. Ruby gave both Ultra Magnus and Bludgeon both the Matrix and he Dark Spark, they both put inside their chests and as soon as Lockdown and his mercenaries came to Beacon, they mounted their former leader. "Bludgeon," Said Lockdown, "you may be not as powerful as Megatron, but you are powerful than anyone that has wielded the Dark Spark." Starscream presented him the Dark Star Saber, Bludgeon took it and put it in its sheath. "Till all are one." Ultra Magnus said. Ruby looked at the sky and saw a light, but not the good kind, a light that is powered by the Allspark and is cyber forming Remnant at the same time. "Oh no." Arcee said. "I was expecting a meteor." Drift said. "We failed, Remnant is now going to be completely cyber formed and the Deceptifangs have won." Shockwave said. "It's all my fault, I shouldn't have let team CFVY investigate the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said. Ruby looked at Ozpin, Arcee and Shockwave and said "I have an idea." "What is your command?" Shockwave asked. "We can give the Matrix and the Dark Spark to Cindertron and trick her saying that she got replicas!" She replied. "That is somewhat stupid, but smart." Drift said. "Trust her Drift, it will work." Ozpin said. "I do trust her, but it will be a prank." Drift said. The Autobeacons, Autobots and Decepticons now plan to defeat Cindertron once and for all, restore Remnant and return the Allspark to it's rightful owners!


	11. Chapter 10

Where we left off (and this the the whole recap by the way), the Allspark was lost in the far reaches in space, it then crash landed on Remnant cyber forming it, the Autobots and Decepticons went looking for it there, the Autobeacons went toe to toe with the Deceptifangs, Optimus and Megatron joined forces and now, the biggest battle in Cybertronian history (and the history of Remnant) is about to take place!

Remnant is fully cyber formed, Cindertron is planning to send her stronghold to Cybertron, but the Autobeacons, Autobots and Decepticons are not going to let it happen without a fight. "Autobeacons, Autobots, Decepticons, transform and roll out!" Ruby said. They all boarded Express and Astrotrain and headed off to the stronghold, as soon as they have arrived, Ruby got out and said "You caused enough destruction for way too long Cindertron!" "Enough? I just got already started!" Cindertron replied. She targeted her but before she fired, a massive time rift opened up and came out numerous of Transformers, each from a different continuity, "Jaune, can you tell who these guys are from?" Pyrrha asked. "Sure." He replied. "There's Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus and Blaster from Generation One, the Recuse Bots, Devastator and Sideswipe from the movies, Slapper, Sky-Bite, Gas Skunk, X-Brawn and Dark Scream from Robots in Disguise, Blitzwing from Animated, Depth Charge, Inferno and Cheetor from Beast Wars, and from the Unicron Trilogy, Wheeljack, Starscream and Red Alert." He said. Suddenly, a green flying saucer came flying past Ruby, "Cosmos!" Side Burn said. Cosmos is a Autobot intelligence officer that was built on Earth, he is also a prankster. "What, did I miss anything?" He said. "No, you're good." Ruby said.

Cindertron demanded her troops to block the entrance, by the time they have blocked the entrance, Ruby Prime ordered everyone to attack! Blades the Copter-Bot was riding Movie Devastator making him tear every turret he sees. Nora blasts guards along with Russel, Scarlet and Animated Blitzwing. Heatwave the Fire-Bot assists Ratchet, Neptune, Red Alert, Cybertron Red Alert and Ozpin Magnus in the medical bay. Chase the Police-Bot chases guards while G1 Blaster plays loud music to distract them while Boulder the Construction-Bot scoops them up and dump them out then they enter the gravity field, Boulder, Chase and Blaster watch as they fall to their doom. "Bye, have a great time!" Boulder said. "Let's get back to the medical bay, Boulder." Chase said. Ruby, Ultra Magnus and Bludgeon ran towards Cindertron's throne room, as soon as they barged in, Cindertron pushed Ruby aside and planned to get the Matrix and the Dark Spark. She opened the chests of both current leaders, knowing that they aren't there. "What? Where are they?!" She asked them. "With someone else!" Ruby said. "Seekers, find the Matrix and the Dark Spark and destroy them!" She said. "Roger that." Roman said.

Meanwhile, Arcee and Shockwave are being chased by the Seekers, but as soot they got into a dead end, Blake, Starscream, Armada Wheeljack and Armada Starscream attacked the Seekers, protecting them as well. "We'll handle them, you guys get outta here!" Blake said. Somewhere in the control room, Weiss is holding her ground against Adam and his henchmen, Scourge and Cyclonus. Suddenly, Blackout came crashing down, with Mercury in his right arm and Emerald in his left arm, he threw Mercury at Adam and punched Emerald, giving her a black eye. "You asked for it." Emerald said as she got up. She charged her reactor preparing to fire the MegaSonic Beam against Weiss and Blackout. Weiss fired a blast of Energon while Emerald fired the MegaSonic Beam, the Energon absorbed the beam, summoning new allies for Weiss and Blackout, Animated Wreck-Gar, G1 Galvatron, Cybertron Crumplezone and Cybertron Ransack.

(Film stops)

Narrator: Wait, where is everybody? Crumplezone? Ransack?

(BW Waspinator enters)

BW Waspinator: Waspinator feels lonely! Waspinator wants to watch movie like everybody else and now everybody is gone!

Narrator: At least you got me.

BW Waspinator: (sips soda) Ah, Waspinator AND narrator happy at last!

(Film starts back up)

Weiss summons an illusion of a cyber formed Ursa and commands it to attack Cyclonus, once the illusion is on top of him, he panicked. "Oh god! Oh god! Cinnamon no! Cinnamon no!" He illusion tossed him out of a window. Animated Wreck-Gar looked at Adam and said "I am Wreck-Gar, and I say come and get some, you're all gonna die!" He pulls out a Energon assault rife and begins firing at Adam, Scourge, Mercury and Emerald, Rambo style. "Let's save history from these fiends!" G1 Galvatron said. Ultra Magnus and Bludgeon were easily defeated by Cindertron, Ruby watched as Arcee and Shovkwave enter the room, "Glad you made it." Ruby said. Roman and Adam bashed thought the skylight and prepared for battle, "Red, prepare to fall." Roman said. Suddenly an army of guards encountered Ruby, Arcee and Shockwave. But then, something tore through the entrance to the throne room, it was Movie Devastator! Then the Autobeacons, Autobots and Decepticons prepared for a final assault. Emerald, Mercury, Scourge, Cyclonus and the Seekers came running to aid Cindertron in the fight. "Cindertron, I have to tell you something, the light will save us all from your miserable, despicable and ugly reign of terror." Ruby said. "What?" Cindertron said. "Arcee, Shockwave, ready to do the honors?" Ruby asked. "With pleasure." Shockwave replied.

Both Arcee and Shockwave were ready to become leaders, Arcee was the most prepared to be the next leader due to her plans to avenge Cliffjumper, a friend of hers, and Optimus himself, Shockwave was more powerful than Megatron and took Starscream under his wing. Arcee lifted the Matrix, as soon she lifted it, she was reborn and Optimus's voice said "Arise Arceus Prime." Shockwave lifted the Dark Spark, once he lifted it, he as also reborn, giving him a new hand and Megatron's voice said "Arise Shockwave." Roman fired at Arceus Prime and Shockwave making lose grip of the Matrix and the Dark Spark, but they regained control over it. "Now, light our darkest hour!" They both said. "Seekers, retreat!" Roman said. "Same goes for my group, Emerald and Mercury." Adam said. The Seekers, Adam, Scourge, Cyclonus, Emerald and Mercury flew away from the light, "Autobots, transform and roll out!" Arceus Prime said. The Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes and went after the Seekers, "Decepticons, find those who have escaped and smoke them out!" Shockwave said. Shockwave transformed into a Cybertronic jet, striking a resemblance to Megatron's. The Decepticons followed Shockwave and they have began the hunt. "Autobeacons, follow Arceus and Shockwave, Cindertron is mine." Ruby said. The Autobeacons followed Ruby's orders, leaving both leaders in a epic fight that will be engraved on the Allspark.

"Ruby Prime, may I remind you that the battle is in my favor?" Cindertron said. "You must be cheating." She replied. "What?" Cindertron asked. Before she was caught cheating, Ruby Prime touched the Allspark, giving her the powers of the Optimus Primes of the past, making her power equal to Cindertron's, "Hey, if you can get powers of the past, then so can I!" She said. "Well, your powers are promising, we can both rule Remnant and Cybertron, together we will be unstoppable!" Cindertron said. "I'll pass." Ruby Prime replied. "(Sigh) LET'S JUST FIGHT INSTEAD!" Cindertron shouted. Ruby Prime manifests herself in red energy, while Cindertron manifests herself in purple energy, they dueled over over the ruined stronghold, over Remnant and over Cybertron. They even dueled over Earth, in cities like Los Angeles, New York, London, Beijing, Rio de Janiero, Seattle, Washington DC and Austin. Meanwhile on the ruined stronghold, Adam, Mercury and Emerald were captured by Shockwave and Starscream killed both Cyclonus and Scourge. Arceus Prime took down the Seekers with a little help form Ironhide, Nora, Russel, Cardin, Velvet and Pyrrha. Yang, Jaune and Ren held the line against the remaining guards. The Maximals defeated a cyber formed Death Stalker named Scorponok, a Deceptifang aligned Grimmcon. The rest blasted the f*ck out the remaining turrets.

By the time Ruby returned to the stronghold, Bumblebee regained control of the Allspark and she became tired and powerless, Cindertron came back as well feeling more powerful than before, "At last, evil will win, it's over Ruby Prime." Cindertron said with an evil laugh following it. She pointed her fusion cannon at her, once she prepared to fire, Ruby's energy came back quickly. "It's not." Ruby replied. Ruby used Crescent Rose and sliced off Cindertron's right arm. "She was tricked!" Ratchet said. "You are finished Cindertron, your reign of mockery ends today!" Ruby Prime said. Soon, the Autobots, Decepticons, Maximals and Predacons from the previous dimensions vanished, thus summoning the Optimus Primes of the past to aid Ruby Prime. Optimus Prime came back, but he brung along the whole pack, G1 Optimus, Optimus Primal, Optimus Primal from Beast Machines, Robots In Disguise Optimus, Armada Optimus, Energon Optimus, Cybertron Optimus, Movie Optimus, Animated Optimus, War For Cybertron Optimus, Rescue Bots Optimus and even Red as Optimus Prime came! "Y- You can't do this!" Cindertron said. "Yes I can." Ruby replied. "This is all over, you lost." Animated Optimus said. "You will be nothing but space dust." G1 Optimus said. Ruby put down Crescent Rose and she targeted Cindertron, all the Optimuses targeted Cindertron, they all fired at once. Once the bullets pierced her, she started to crack and then, she exploded. The Seekers, Adam, Mercury and Emerald have returned to their human forms. They were captured by Starscream and were put it stasis cells.

"We did it!" Yang said. "We've won!" Blake said. "We can return to Remnant and become human again!" Weiss shouted at the top of her lungs. "Very soon Weiss, very soon." Ruby said. "Shockwave, can you escort these nay-sayers to Cybertron?" Ozpin asked. "Fear not Ozpin! They will be locked up in the most secure prison in all of Cybertron, Vector Prime Penitentiary." Shockwave replied. Starscream took the cells to the Nemesis, the rest of the Decepticons followed, once the door closed, it headed off for Cybertron. The Ark parked near the stronghold, Bumblebee and Cosmos put the Allspark in the Safe of Pimps, where it can be safe. Arceus Prime waved goodbye to the Autobeacons, once she got on, the rest of the Autobots followed. Express stopped near them and said "You need a ride?" Ruby nodded her head yes and so, the Autobeacons boarded Express and headed to Beacon Academy.

Once they have arrived, they were de-cyber formed and became human again. Ruby is glad that Remnant was back to normal again after the victory. Before Express can leave, Ruby gave her final command, "Express, destroy anything related to the White Fang." She said. "Copy that, Ms. Rose." He replied. Express destroyed everything related to the White Fang, that includes secret hideouts, weapons and Cindertron's right arm. The next morning, Team RWBY walked out to the courtyard and looked at Vale City, Weiss took a deep breath and put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. Blake and Yang laid down and stared at the sky. "Team RWBY, we are now free!" Ruby said. She sat down next to Blake, "Whatcha reading?" She said. "The Transformers: The Movie: The Novel, ever since meeting Drift, I want to know more about him and his species." Blake replied. "Hey sis, let's get back on track on the prank calling!" Yang said. Ruby nodded her head yes. "Team RWBY, roll out!" Ruby said. They all jumped in the air excited, preparing for a return to normal life. Meanwhile in the sky, Starscream traces the words 'The End' in jet mode, signaling everything is back to normal again on Remnant.


	12. Epilogue

Cybertron, the home planet of the Transformers, and on it, Iacon, the home city of the Autobots. Numerous Cybertronian citizens are ready to witness the unveiling of the Ruby Prime Memorial and to listen to Arceus Prime's speech. Dropkick is ready to return to the soccer field as midfielder for FC Iacon, Hound and Drift are at the game as well. Soundwave, his minions and several Vehicon soldiers are repairing Six Lasers Over Cybertron, but Cloudcracker and Side Burn came running throughout the gates. Soundwave put his hand in the way of them "Sorry folks, Six Lasers Over Cybertron is closed for two deca-cycles for repairs. We apologize for the inconvenience." He said. "We actually came to help." Side Burn said. "Soundwave apologizes and acknowledges." He replied. They followed Ravage to help fix he merry go round. Bumblebee walked around with Ultra Magnus until they encountered an arm wrestling champion named Strongarm, who is also an Elite Guard member, "Agent Strongarm, funny seeing you here." Ultra Magnus said. "Just living up to my namesake." Strongarm replied. "So Strongarm, let me introduce myself, Bumblebee." Bumblebee said. "Pleasure meeting you Bumblebee, we should work together sometime." She replied. Bumblebee shook her hand and said. "Sure." Bumblebee didn't know that Strongarm was a girl, he walked up to her and asked "Why are you called Strongarm in the first place?" Strongarm threw Bumblebee up to sky and Ultra Magnus caught him. She flexed her right arm and pointed at it "That's why." She said. They all laughed after what happened. At Maccadam's Old Oil House, the Maximals and some Autobots and Decepticons are watching the unveiling of the Ruby Prime Memorial on TV, Rodimus was very busy getting oil for the customers ever since he became the owner of the place. Shockwave was at the docks watching it live as well, "Megatron, I may be not as powerful leader that you once were, but I will try." He said to himself.

Elsewhere, outside the Vector Prime Penitentiary, Starscream rounded up White Fang members so they can spend the rest of their lives in exile, Astrotrain, the Decepticon troop transport, came with every last White Fang member on Remnant. "Okay Starscream, that's the last of them." He said. "Thanks Astrotrain, I'll make sure they'll never bother us again!" Starscream said. Starscream walked towards the entrance, the doors opened up and he carried Roman, Emerald, Mercury and Adam to Vector Prime, a former Prime and the one in charge of the penitentiary. "Starscream, I see you are back to serve time." He said in his signature Rush Limbaugh-ish voice. "No, I came back here for putting them into custody AND to serve time." Starscream replied. "Hm, I get the point, you have a cycle left in jail time." He replied. A cycle later, Starscream was no longer a prisoner of Vector Prime Penitentiary. "Now Starscream, what do you mean by 'them' are you talking about?" Vector Prime said. "These humans define trouble in Remnant." Starscream replied. Vector Prime looked at Roman, Emerald, Mercury and Adam. "I see, Starscream, you have brought the first human prisoners in the history of this and every other jail in Cybertron. I must award you for getting them." He said. Vector Prime gave Starscream his old shield. "Take this as a token of my gratitude." He said. "Thank you Vector Prime." Starscream said. He transformed into jet mode and left. Vector Prime saw White Fang members in handcuffs coming towards him. "Landmine, Wedge, Liberty, there are some new prisoners!" He said in a microphone. Three of his best jailers Landmine, a tough, no-nonsense teen, Wedge, Landmine's brother and a egomaniac, and Liberty, a intelligent puzzle solver and the lock master, came down in a elevator and took them to their separate cells.

Meanwhile on Remnant, Raven Branwen, a mysterious character who Yang is chasing after, arrives where the destroyed stronghold and Cindertron's almost destroyed right arm lay, but she is not Raven Branwen, she is **RAVEN BLUDGEON**, the last human to be cyber formed. "They have got away with it, but not anymore." She said as she picked up the arm. She went into the stronghold, blowing it up making it sink into the sea, hiding it and herself out of sight. Meanwhile in the stronghold, she activated the stronghold's backup generator and sat on the throne. "You will return Cindertron, but for now, I am the leader of the Decepifangs." She said as she looked at the arm with an evil laugh.


End file.
